Vampire Knight Crusade
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Capitulo 4 listo "Los secretos de pecado, tiene a ser mas peligroso"
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

_**Vampire Knight Crusade**_

_**Resumen**__: Después de un largo tiempo de ausencia, los chicos de la clase nocturna con Yuuki y Kaname, deciden regresar a la Academia Cross para tratar de seguir la paz entre humanos y vampiros, al llegar se da cuenta, que en la clase diurna hay nuevos alumnos…para tristeza de Yuuki, nota que su mejor y mas querida amiga no se encontraba…todo daba a indicar que se había cambiando de escuela, pero una nueva joven de hermosos cabellos blancos y ojos verdes esmerada confortara, el dolor de la amistad perdida de Yuuki, quien a su vez nota la gran amistad que sostiene con Zero pero a su vez se da cuenta que el joven siente algo mas que amistad por su nueva amiga. Por otro lado Kaname después de pensarlo tantas veces, nota que no ama a su hermana que solo siente cariño que un hermano puede dar, por eso rompe el compromiso que tiene con Yuuki, la joven entiende, ya descubrió que Kaname no era el único que sentía eso, si no también ella, por lo cual ahora su trato se vuelve de hermanos por lo cual ahora parecería que su enemistad con Zero llegaba a su fin Pero …El sangre pura fija ahora sus ojos en la bella dama de ojos verdes… ¿Qué pasara ahora?... Las cosas se complican cuando extraños sucesos empieza a ocurrir… ¿Qué pasara ahora?_

_**Rango: **__Para todas las edades_

_**Genero: **__Aventuras, Drama, Tragedia, Song fic y mas._

_**Parejas: **__KanamexOCxZero, KanamexYuuki (hermanos), ZeroxYuuki (Amigos)_

_**Personajes: **__Yuuki, OC, Zero, Kaname, el resto de la clase nocturna._

_**Advertencia: **__Los personajes de Kampire Knight no me perteneces son propiedad de Matsuri Hino._

**Noche "1"**

_Un Nuevo Comienzo_

_**Resumen: **__Fue tanto la melancolía de los amigos dejados atrás, que los jóvenes de la clase nocturna, Kaname y Yuuki, deciden regresar para intentar la paz que tanto se anhelo entre humanos y vampiros…Mientras en la Academia una hermosa chica de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes ingresa a la clase nocturna, logrando una hermosa amistad con el delegado que se había quedado, Zero. A las afueras de la Academia una limonisa se detiene bajando de ella los jóvenes que había regresado después de aquel viaje. ¿Qué será lo que vaya a pasar?_

Había ya pasado un largo tiempo desde que dejaron la Academia Cross, los jóvenes, en especial Yuuki, quien miraba por la ventana recordado a todos sus amigos. Suspira suavemente y se va a la cama donde se recuesta suavemente…aun no se acontubraba a estar despierta de noche por lo cual cae dormida…En otra habitación Kaname, leía unos libros…y pensaba en lo que haría de ahora en adelante pero un recuerdo de una promesa llego a su mente, una promesa que había roto…esa era de logra una paz entre humanos y vampiros, la cual no había podido cumplir y fue cuando por primera vez un sentimiento de **culpa** llego a su corazón. Se levanta y se sienta sobre su sillón, por primera vez sintió esa culpa que se siente cuando una promesa se rompe. Como caballero que era, su deber era seguir esa promesa hasta lograr lo que _sus _padres deseaban. Un mundo donde humanos y vampiros podría vivir juntos…Por esa razón se había unido a la Academia Cross para que otros vampiros nobles entraran y pudieran convivir en paz con los humanos. Se queda largo tiempo pensado en lo que debía hacer, ya que fue él que decidió irse de la Academia para poder tener una vida ya lejos de ese lugar. Pero a costo de ¿Qué?...Al de poner fin el deseo…el ultimo deseo de sus padres…Tenia que pensar bien que debía hacer, seguir con lo que había decidió o regresar a la Academia a seguir lo que dejo inconcluso…Se sumergió en esos pensamientos por un largo tiempo, los cuales fuero rotos, debido a que alguien había llamado a su puerta. Kaname se sienta en el sillón y mira fijamente la puerta.

-Pase-. Dice suavemente.

La puerta se abre suavemente, por ellas entra su dulce y gentil hermana, Yuuki.

-Kaname, hermano-. Se acerca a él.- ¿Pasa algo?-. Preocupada.-Pude sentir tu confusión-. Se sienta a su lado y lo abraza.

-Yuuki-. Cierra los ojos sintiendo los dulces brazos de su hermana.-No se que hacer-. Susurra.-Por que deje una promesa rota-. Rodea con sus brazos a su hermana.-Prometí un mundo donde pudieran convivir vampiros y humanos…-. Suspira levemente.-Pero no lo lleve bien, lo deje-. Baja la mirada.

Yuuki mira triste a su hermano, suspira y mira a otro lado.-Yo extraño a mis amigos-. Baja la mirada.-Kaname, no te sientas así, hiciste lo que creaste lo mejor-. Sonríe levemente.

-Creo-. Con la mirada baja.-Yuuki-. La abraza.-Creo que debemos regresar…para cumplir la promesa que deje rota-. Abraza un poco mas fuerte a su hermana.-No quiero darte un mal ejemplo-. Suavemente suelta a Yuuki.- ¿Qué piensas?-. Voltea a verla.

-Yo…-Yuuki mira sorprendía a su hermano.-Lo que creas que sea lo mejor, te apoyo-. Sonríe dulcemente.

Kaname sonríe dulcemente y besa la frente de su hermanita.-Mañana les diremos a los demás sobre esta desion-. Se levanta y ayuda a Yuuki a levantarse.-Por el momento ve a descansar-.

-Si-. Yuuki le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.-Tu también debes descansar, hermano-. Sonríe y se retira.

Kaname mira salir a su hermana, sonríe levemente y después voltea a ver por la ventana.-Esta vez cumplir sus deseos-. Mirando el cielo por la ventana.

**ACADEMIA CROSS**

Mientras tanto en la Academia Cross, Zero camina solo por los campos de la Academia, desde que Kaname y Yuuki se fuero, los vampiros de la clase nocturna se había ido, cada quien por su camino, ahora no tenia nada que hacer…Se sienta contra el tronco de un árbol y cierra los ojos para descansar un poco, en su mente llega los recuerdos tan nostálgicos de su vida, su familia, su hermano, su única amiga Yuuki, todo lo que había perdido, hasta la fecha no había nadie que podría llenar ese vacío o al menos eso creía…por que aquel día..Todo cambio….

_FLASH BACK_

Desde que Yuuki se había ido, ya nada era igual…Por que era ella fue su primera y única amiga, quien lo había consolarlo cuando perdió a sus padres, quien se había arriesgado por protegerlo, quien había dado su sangre para mantener su sed tranquila. No había lograrlo olvidarla y ese dolor aun latía en su pecho…estaba **ahogado** en sus pensamientos que no sintió que el director se acerco a él.

-Zero-. Lo llama suavemente.

Sin subir la mirada.- ¿Qué deseas?-. Con voz casi apagada.

-Va a llegar una nueva estudiante de la clase diurna, ve a recibirla por favor-. Pone su mano en el hombro de Zero.

Antes de que la mano de Kaien toque el hombro de Zero, este se levanta bruscamente y mira fijamente al director.- ¿Por qué no vas tú?-. Dice fríamente.-Es tu trabajo no el mío-. Se da media vuelta para irse.

Kaien pone cara triste y se aferra al pie de Zero.-OH…por favor, por favor-. Repite todo eso, mientras el pobre joven vampiro, caminaba arrastrado al director por todo el lugar.

Ya molesto a Zero no le quedo otra que aceptar.-Iré, solo si me suelta de una buena vez por todas-. Lo mira de forma asesina.

El director quien se encontraba todo sucio, lleno de arañones por ser arrastrado, sonríe a ver a Zero aceptar, ignorado la mirada asesina de cómo es visto.-En serio-. Lo suelta.-GRACIAS, ZERO-. Se lanza para abrazarlo pero recibe un buen golpe que lo hace ir contra un árbol.

-Debo irme a recoger a esa chica-. Se va a la entrada a esperar esa nueva estudiante.

Kaien clavado en un árbol.-Ella se llama Alicia Valentine-. Sonríe levemente.-Se amable con ella, no la asustes-.

Pero Zero no escucho, ya que ya se había ido a buscar a esa joven nueva.

**ACADEMIA CROSS: ENTRADA**

Un taxi se paraba frente la puerta de ese carro, sale una hermosa joven de cabello corto hasta el cuello, ojos verde color esmeralda…lleva puesto el uniforme de la clase diurna, la piel es blanca pero se notaba delicada, su rostro con suaves facciones…

-Muchas gracias-. Mirando al Taxista.- ¿Cuánto le debo?-. Sonríe y espera la respuesta.

-La cuota ya fue pagada, no necesita pagarme señorita-. El Taxista saca el equipaje de la joven y lo deja a lado de ella.-Que tenga bonito día-. Se retira.

La joven ve como el taxi se aleja cada vez mas, no le da importancia, toma su equipaje y comienza a subir sola los escalones, cuando en unos peldaños mas arriba, se topa con un joven de cabello blanco, con uniforme de la clase diurna y ojos hermosos…

-¿Eres Alicia?-. Se acerca a ella y la mira fijamente.

-Si-. Responde ella.-Ese es mi nombre-. Lo mira fijamente.- ¿Por?-. Sin entender.

-Por que soy, Zero Kiryuu, delegado de la clase Diurna, me pidieron que venga por ti-. Dicho eso toma el equipaje de ella y se lo quita.-Vámonos-. Dice de forma seria.

Zero comienza a adelantarse dejando a la joven atrás, quien a ver que se aleja decide seguirlo, aunque le daba un poco de miedo por su forma de ser pero aun así tenia curiosidad de saber que había bajo esa mascara que el joven mostraba. Y así fue, pese a la frialdad y la distancia que Zero le mostraba desde que entro, la muchacha no se rendía, poco a poco el joven fue cediendo a la chica…hasta que un día.

-¡Zero!-. Le grita Alicia a la vez que se le acerca.

El joven nombrado se encontraba descansado contra un árbol cuando escucho a la joven llamarlo. Se levanta y la mira.-Pero como gritas, Alica-. La ve fijamente.- ¿Qué deseas ahora?-. Se cruza de brazos.

Ella se acerca y se le queda viendo fijamente.- ¿Por qué me tratas así, Zero?-. Mirándolo.-Yo solo deseo ser tu amiga y conocerte un poco más-. Baja la mirada.-Solo eso-. La levanta con una sonrisa.-Por favor dejarme serlo, Zero-.

El joven la mira fijamente, se le acerca, tomándola de la cintura la jala hacia él.-No entiendo por que tienes que ser así-. Susurra a la vez que la abraza.-Pese que te trataba como suelo tratar a las demás, tu nunca te alejabas, siempre querías acercarte mas a mi-. La toma del rostro y la mira.-Muchas gracias, Alicia-. La mira a los ojos.-Gracias-. La vuelve abraza apoyando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

Alicia se queda sorprendida a ser atrapada por los brazos de Zero, cosa que la dejo mas confundida por hace días atrás, el joven siempre la trataba de forma fría y distante pero ahora, Zero le había abierto el corazón y le había expresado todo eso…, la joven cerro los ojos y correspondió aquel abrazo.

El sol se ocultaba en la lejanías, solo dos personas que se había vuelto una figura se notaba en aquel lugar…pasaron meses desde aquel día y ella seguía a lado de él. Pese que a veces la trababa como solía tratar a Yuuki.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

El joven peli blanco, mira la copa de los árboles, suspira suavemente, desde aquel día, había encontrando a alguien quien proteger y alguien por que dar la vida, desde que Yuuki se fue, por fin encontró otro motivo para vivir…Por lo que decidió, no contarle nunca lo que él, ahora era…_Un vampiro, _temía que ella al saberlo, se termine alejando, cosa que ahora que la conocía, no quería por que fue Alicia, quien le dio nuevamente sentido a su vida y por quien ahora se sentiría feliz de **dar la vida**.

Mientras caminaba, no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba, cuando sintió la prencesia rápidamente se dio vuelta para encarar a quien lo perseguía.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-. Pregunto a la vez que miraba el lugar fijamente.-Salga ahora mismo-.

-Zero-. Una voz dulce se dejo escuchar, el joven guardia se relajo a reconocer.-Vine a buscarte solo eso-. Lo mira molesta.-Te volviste a saltar las clases-. Suspira.-Eso no se hace-. Ella se acerca al joven.

-Eres una pequeña metiche, Alicia-. Zero mira a la chica.

La muchacha al escuchar eso, se molesta un poco y una venita aparece en su frente.-Oye, lo hago por que me preocupas y no me gusta que te saltes las clases-. Se cruza de brazos molesta.

Zero sonríe levemente a ver la atictud que tomo la chica.-Bueno, es hora de irnos-. Se prepara para irse junto Alicia cuando de pronto frente a ellos aparece el director.

-Zero, Alicia-. Kaien rápida llega a donde se encontraban los muchachos.

-¿Pasa algo director?-. Alicia mira Kaien preocupada.

-Pues…-. Kaien toma aire.-Recibí noticia que los jóvenes de la clase nocturna, con Kaname y Yuuki regresaran mañana por la mañana-. Daba brincos de alegría a saber que su hija **adoptiva** regresaba.

Al escuchar esa noticia, Zero empuña las manos y las mete a sus bolsillos, camina alejándose de ellos dos metiéndose en sus pensamientos.-Esto no puede ser-. Se decía a sí mismo.-No debieron…_regresar_-.

Alicia a verlo irse, quiere ir tras él pero el director la detiene tomándola del hombro.

-A veces es mejor dejas a las personas un rato solas-. Le dice a la vez que la lleva con él.-Ven tengo algo que decirte sobre la clase nocturna-. Se la lleva a su oficina.

-Esta bien-. Dice a la vez que voltea a ver preocupada por donde Zero se había ido.

-Ven-. La lleva a la dirección.

La joven fue con Kaien a la dirección, se preguntaba que quería decirle, sea lo que sea debía ser importante como para ser llevada a la dirección. Una vez ahí, el director cerró la puerta y pidió a Alica que tomara asiento.

-Lo que te voy a decir es importante que lo mantengas en secreto-. Mirando a la chica.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Alicia mira al Kaien.

-Sobre la Clase Nocturna-. Suspira levemente.-Ellos son…vampiros-. Se levanta y camina hacia la ventana.

Alicia se queda sorprendida ante tal revelación.- Eso es impresionante-. Dice y se levanta.-Yo mantendré el secreto-. Dicho eso se sale y se va sin que Kaien se de cuenta.

-Otra cosa-. Nota que ya no esta.-Rayos-. Se deja caer sobre el sillón.-Debería de decirle la verdad sobre Ze...-. Antes de poder terminar el joven peliblanco entra.

-No le digas nada-. Mira fríamente al director.-Ella no debe saber que soy vampiro-. Dicho eso antes de que el director diga algo Zero sale de la oficina a su propia habitación.-

-Siempre se complica la vida-. Suspira y se deja caer sobre la silla.

**NUEVA CASA DE LA FAMILIA KURAN**

En otro lugar, Kaname daba la noticia a los que le había seguido, sobre su regreso a la Academia Cross al seguir con sus planes, cosa que dejo sorprendidos a los jóvenes vampiros nobles, ya que no esperaba ese cambio tan drástico de planes.

-¿Estas seguro Kaname?-. Ruka lo miraba sorprendida.

-Así es Ruka-. El joven sangre pura ve a su seguidora fijamente.- Nos iremos mañana para llegar haya en la noche-. Se recarga contra el sofá.-Espero que no se sienta incómodos con esto-. Mirada seria.

-No para nada Kaname, te seguiremos a ti y a tu hermana-. Afirma Aidou.

Kaname sonríe levemente.-Gracias, ahora puede retirarse, arreglen sus cosas-. Se levanta y camina hasta la ventana.

Todos los jóvenes vampiros nobles, sale del cuarto de Kaname para irse a los suyos respetivos y arreglar sus cosas para irse nuevamente a la Academia Cross.

-Esto si que no lo esperaba-. Afirmaba Kain a la vez que guardaba sus ropas en una maleta.

-¿Y piensas que yo si primo?-. Aidou lo miraba.-Simplemente me tomo por sorpresa-. Guarda unas cosas rotas.

-Sigues con esa misma constubre-. Kain mira a su primo.-Si, Kaname se entera te volverá a castigar-. Suspira.

-Pues no digas nada-. Sonríe levemente a su primo.

Kain lo mira y niega con la cabeza.-Nunca cambiaras-. Termina de empacar.

Ruka por su parte ayudaba a Yuuki a empacar las cosas, que la joven princesa pura sangre quería llevarse.

-Ruka-. Le llama la joven pura sangre.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-. Ruka mira a Yuuki.

-¿Cómo crees que estén todos en la academia cross?-. Pregunta mirando a Ruka.

-Pues no lo se…hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ellos-. Dice a la vez que termina de empacar algunas cosas de Yuuki.-Listo, ahora iré a prepara mis equipaje, descanse señorita-. Sale del cuarto.

Yuuki se quedo sola en la habitación, se recostó en la cama, trato de recordar los tiempos que paso cuando era humana y vivía en la Academia Cross, cierra los ojos para intentar dormir un poco antes del largo viaje que les esperaba mañana, ya deseaba ver a todos sus amigos…Todo lo que había dejado atrás. Los recuerdos recorrieron su mente, pensando que si sus amigos que ella conocía seguía en la academia o se había ido, era pregunta que no encontraba respuesta, quería saber si su mejor amiga Yori, seguía o se había ido, abrazando la almohada se quedo dormida.

**ACADEMIA CROSS**

El día al fina había llegado, todos entraron a clases…Antes de que el maestro diera la clase, el directo entro para dar el anuncio, todos los alumnos a ver entrar a Kaien al salón, rápidamente se va a sus asientos para escuchar lo que el director tenia que decirles.

-Buenos días a todos-. Saludo Kaien a todos los presentes.-Quiero darles un anuncio-. Mira a todos pero nota que Zero no estaba…como lo _había _imaginado, él no había ido ese día para no escuchar ese anuncio.-Es que los alumnos de la clase nocturna regresar, junto con Kaname y Yuuki, quien ahora será trasferida a la clases nocturna-. Dicho eso mira al profesor.-Puedes seguir con la clase-. Se retira.-Nos vemos chicos-. Se va.

Al escuchar la noticia, todas las chicas de la clase se alborotaron, todas menos Alicia que miraba como todas se comportaba.

-Supongo se esos chicos son populares-. Susurra para si misma y recuerda lo que el directo de había dicho.-Mantener el secreto-. Susurra.

La clase comenzó y el día paso tranquilamente, ya era tarde y pronto los de la nocturna regresaría, ese día Zero había faltando ya que no quería estas presente en ese regreso.

**AFUERAS DE LA ACADEMIA CROSS**

En la entrada una limosina blanca se detiene fuera, de la cual baja primero Kaname y ayuda a salir a su hermana, los demás sale y sigue a los sangre pura hasta la Academia Cross.

-No puedo _creer _que estemos de vuelto en la Academia Cross-. Decía Ruka a la vez que camina cerca de Yuuki.-Tantos recuerdos que se había quedado-. Dice mirando el cielo.

Yuuki no dice nada solo miraba el lugar con cierta nostalgia, suspira levemente, pocas cosas habían cambiado desde que se había ido de la Academia.

-Yuuki-. Una suave voz la saca de sus pensamientos.- ¿Pasa algo?-. La mira preocupado.

-¿Eh?-. Levanta ya mirada y sonríe levemente.-No, todo esta bien, no te preocupes-. Nota que se había quedado peldaños mas abajo.-Solo pensaba cosas, solo eso, no te preocupes-. Se adelanta para llegar hasta su hermano.

Una vez que Yuuki, llego con ellos, siguieron el camino rumo a las instalaciones de la Academia Cross, mientras alguien entre los árboles los espía, teniendo cuidando de no ser descubierto.

-No debieron regresar-. Susurra para si mismo.

_I´ll also show you a sweet dream_

_Next Night… _

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic de Vampire Knight, si les gusta díganme si continuo o no por un comentario…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LAS MOLESTIAS DE LEER…_


	2. Se Enciende la Llama Del Pecado

**Noche "2"**

_Se Enciende la Llama Del Pecado_

_**Resumen del capitulo: **__Después de un largo viaje de regreso, la clase nocturna decide tomarse el primer día libre, por lo que Yuuki decide que es momento dar un paseo y recordar cosas que había vivido tiempo atrás en aquella Academia. Y en su recorrido se reencuentra con Zero quien esta acompaño de Alicia, la nueva estudiante._

_**Rango: **__Para todas las edades_

_**Genero: **__Drama._

_**Parejas: **__ZeroxOC(Alicia), ZeroxYuuki(Amigos), KanamexYuuki(hermanos)_

_**Personajes: **__Yuuki, OC, Zero, Kaname y uno que otro._

_**Advertencia: **__Los personajes de Kampire Knight no me perteneces son propiedad de Matsuri Hino._

Una vez que llegaron, cada uno fue a sus respetivos cuartos a desempacar sus cosas, Yuuki por su parte solo dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y sale en busca de su hermano para pedir permiso de pasear por los alrededores de la Academia para poder recordar cosas pasadas, cosas que había vivido en la academia cross tiempo atrás.

-Hermano-. Yuuki toca la puerta de la recamara de Kaname.-¿Puedo pasar?-. Mira adentro cuidadosamente.

-Hermana-. Kaname abre la puerta.-Claro que puedes pasar-. Sonríe un poco.

Yuuki pasa a la habitación de Kaname, se acerca a él y mirándolo con una gentil sonrisa.-Hermano-. Susurra.-¿Puedo dar un paseo por la Academia?-. Se queda en silencio esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

Kaname sonríe dulcemente ante la petición de su hermana, se acerca a ella y le acaricia suavemente el rostro.-Claro que puedes, solo ten cuidando-. Susurra.

Yuuki alegremente, abraza a Kaname y después sale del cuarto.-Muchas gracias hermano-. Sonríe y se va a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la Academia.

La princesa purasangre camina tranquilamente entre los pasillos del dormitorio de la Luna, los vampiros presentes a verla pasar hacían una leve reverencia, cosa que hacia sentir incomoda a Yuuki, ya que su infancia la había vivido como una niña humana, así que no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato. Tranquilamente salio de aquel edificio y se dispuso a dar un pequeño paseo, hace tiempo que no pisaba los suelos de la Academia y ahora que lo volvía a hacer, sentía como si hubiera recuperado algo perdido.

**DIRRECIÓN DE LA ACADEMIA**

Mientras tanto, en la dirección de la academia cross, el director había citado a Zero y Alicia. Quienes una vez que recibieron el citatorio.

-¿Sabes que es lo que quiere el director?-. Pregunta la ojiverde a Zero.

-…-. Zero no respondió solo se quedo callado mientras seguía su camino a la dirección donde Kaien los esperaba.

-_Chico raro_-. Piensa Alicia mientras seguía muy de cerca del albino.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron sin dirigirse una palabra por el pasillo, una vez que llega a la oficina del director, Zero abre la puerta.

-¿Nos llamaste?-. Pregunta seriamente.

El director miraba fijamente por la ventana al escuchar la pregunta de Zero, se voltea y ve a los jóvenes.

-¿Cómo saben, la clase nocturna junto con Kaname y Yuuki, regresaron?-. Kaien mira fijamente a ambos jóvenes.

-Si-. Responde Alicia a la vez que miraba el director.

Zero por su parte empuña sus manos y desvía la mirada a otro lado.-Estábamos mejor sin ellos-. Responde fríamente.

Kaien a escuchar eso suspira.-Veo que aun sigue tu odio por los vampiros-. Mira a Alicia.-Tu ya sabes el secreto de la clase nocturna, por lo cual me gustaría que junto con Zero, fueras la nueva delegada de la Academia-. Se acerca a la chica.-Toma-. Le entrega un arma, una vara llamada _Media Luna_.

Alicia toma el arma y la mira, solo parecía una simple vara…-¿Qué tipo de arma es?-. La muchacha mira al director.

-Es un arma especial que te protegía de los de la clase nocturna, algunos vampiros son un poco incontrolables-. Toma la Media Luna y presiona un botón al instante, la vara se alarga.-El lugar donde te cristaste antes de venir, me contaron que te dieron un entrenamiento especial, así que por esa razón te pido este favor-. Kaien vuelve a presionar el botón y la vara se achica.-Ten-.

Alicia recibe el arma cuando iba a abrí la boca para decir algo, Zero la interrumpe.

-¡Yo no deseo que ella se meta en esto!-. Zero mira fijamente a Kaien.-No deseo que ella tenga un trato con esos chupa sangre, si es posible…¡NO DESEO QUE ELLA LLEGUE A CONOCERLOS!-. Molesto Zero sale de la dirección sin decir nada más.

Tanto como Kaien y Alicia se quedaron callados a ver como el albino salía hecho una furia de la dirección, Kaien se acerca a la joven y pone una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Si deseas, no necesitas hacerlo-. Susurra.

-No-. Alicia mira a Kaien.-Si quiero hacerlo, usted me lo pidió de la forma más noble y por eso acepto ser la nueva delegada-. Sonríe y con la media luna en sus manos.-Prometo serle muy útil, director-. Se acerca a la puerta.-Si desea puedo comenzar ya mismo-. Con una sonrisa sale.

Kaien se quedo en la dirección con unas lagrimas que mas que eso parecías cascadas.-Hay que dulce niña-.

**JARDINES DE LA ACADEMIA**

La noche era calida, ni tan fría y tampoco tan calurosa, la princesa Kuran, se encontraba caminado por ahí, sintiendo la suave brisa como movía sus cabellos, cierra los ojos y sus recuerdos de los días que había vivido en la Academia habían regresado, tantos amigos que había dejando atrás por seguir a su hermano. Abre suavemente los ojos y mira el cielo.

-Debo saber si-. Suspira.-Yori sigue aquí-. Baja la mirada.-Aunque no creo eso-. Metida en sus propios pensamientos, camina con paso tranquilo y ligero por aquellos nostálgicos jardines, donde vivió los mejor y al mismo tiempo peores momentos de su vida…por que igual ahí fue donde se reencontró con Rido, quien quiso devorarla pero Zero lo había asesinado para que eso nunca pasara…cuando pensó en el joven, se detuvo en seco.-Me pregunto-. Mira el cielo.-¿Si, Zero sigue aquí?-. Suspira..

Yuuki seguía caminado por aquellos jardines, cuando de pronto vio por la luz de luna, un centellar de un cabello blanco y lo que parecía ser uniforme de la clase diurna, por un momento pensó que era Zero pero después de dio cuenta, que ese uniforme era femenino y no masculino, curiosa se acerca para saber quien era esa chica, por que era la primera vez que la vía.

-Hola-. Se acerca a ella tranquilamente.

La joven al escuchar el saludo se voltea y mira a Yuuki.-Buenas noches-. Le responde con una sonrisa.-Soy Alicia Valentine-. Hace una leve reverencia.-. ¿Tu debes ser de la clase nocturna?-. Mirando a Yuuki.

Yuuki sonríe levemente.-Así es, soy Yuuki Kuran, hermana de Kaname Kura-. Responde y nota aquella insignia que solía llevar en el brazo cuando aun era la guardiana de la Academia Cross.-¿Eres Guardiana?-. Sorprendida.

Alicia mira su propio brazo, viendo la insignia que traía en el brazo.-Así es-. Sonríe.-Según tengo entendido, tu fuiste guardiana junto con Zero… ¿Cierto?-. Mirando a la princesa Kuran.

Yuuki mira a la joven y sonríe.-Si, lo Hera antes de dejar la academia-. Finaliza.

-Waaa…-. Alicia da un salito.-Creo que ya se quien eres, eres Yuuki Cross…ahora Yuuki Kuran…¿cierto?ándose a la pura sangre.

-Si-. Sonríe levemente nerviosa.-¿Cómo sabes de mi?-. Mirándola.

-Por que Zero me ha hablado de ti-. Alicia responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Zero sigue aquí?-. Yuuki pone cara de sorpresa…

Justo cuando, Alicia le iba responder se oye unos paso que se acercaba. De pronto la nueva guardiana siente como que alguien la toma del brazo y la jala para alejarla de Yuuki.

-Pese que ya nunca ibas a volver-. Un joven alto de cabello blanco y ojos violetas claros, la miraba fijamente.

-¿Zero?-. Yuuki se queda sorprendida a ver a su amigo y compañero.-Que gusto es verte de nuevo-. Sonríe.

-Yuuki-. Susurra suavemente.-No esperaba verte de nuevo por aquí-. Zero cierra los ojos.-Mejor no hubieras regresado-. Dicho la ve fríamente.-Estábamos mejor sin los de la clase nocturna-. Al decir eso, el joven se retira, llevándose a Alicia casi arrastras, ya que ella no deseaba dejar así como así a la princesa Kuran.

Tan pronto como ellos dos se fuero, Yuuki se había quedado asombrada por la contestación que Zero le había dado, no se lo había esperando, suspira suavemente y baja la mirada…

-Creo, que aun me odia por ser pura sangre-. Algo deprimida Yuuki decide regresar a su dormitorio, camina por largo momento, intentando contener las lágrimas para que si se topa con su hermano, no lo preocupe. Camino hasta llegar a los dormitorios, entrando a los pasillos y al final…a su cuarto, donde se acostó para descansar un rato del largo viaje, hoy la clase nocturna no tomaría clases para tener tiempo de descansar y prepararse para la siguiente noche.

La noche pasó volando, todos los vampiros se acomodaban en sus habitaciones, Kaname antes de descansar un poco ya que el sol estaba saliendo, fue a dormitorio de su hermana para ver si había llegado, ya que le extrañaba que no hubiera avisado. Una vez que llega a la puerta de su hermana, cierra los ojos agudizando su sentidos, se tranquiliza al sentirla a dentro, abre un poco la puerta para asegurarse que este bien, sonríe a verla ya descansando, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, se retira.

-Kaname-. Se le acerca Shiki.-Ya todo esta listo para el regreso a clases mañana-. Le informa con la tranquilidad que siempre lo caracteristicaza.

-Gracias, Shiki-. Kaname responde tranquilamente.

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Kaname?-. Rima mira a su líder de dormitorio con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.-Ya teníamos planes de seguir después de que nos fuimos-. Mirando a Kaname.

Kaname cierra los ojos y suspira.-Lo se…pero..-. Mirando el techo.-Fue una promesa que le hice a mis padres, le logran una paz entre humanos y vampiros por eso regrese-.

Shiki y Rima entendieron los sentimientos de Kaname por lo cual decidieron ya no hacer mas preguntas y retirase a sus dormitorios para así descansar de aquel viaje.

Por otro lado Kaname, regreso a su habitación, donde se fue a su sillón y se quedo pensando un largo rato, como solía hacerlo…sentía que algo le había pasado a su querida hermana como para regresar sin avisarle. Cosa que lo había dejado muy preocupado pero ahora no podría preguntarle así que tendría que esperar hasta que Yuuki, despierte…

La noche paso, ya había llegado el día…Todos los alumnos de la clase diurna había despertado y se preparaban para ir a clases, Alicia se vestía tranquilamente, estaba nerviosa, ya que hoy seria su primer día como delegada y no tenia idea que hacer pero saber que Zero ya tenia experiencia en ese asunto se tranquilizaba un poco por que intentaría preguntarle que debería hacer. Una vez que termino de vestirse sale rumbo a el edificio de clases, caminado por el jardín, pensaba en el extraño comportamiento que Zero había mostrando ayer…¿Cómo era posible que Yuuki, siendo amiga de Zero…él se haya comportado así con ella?...Esa era una pregunta que ella debía hacerle para despejarse de las dudas…Camina por largo rato llegando así a el edificio donde se daban las clases, una vez que entra camina por los pasillos hasta la aura donde todos estaban, abre la puerta y mira a todos, sonríe levemente y va caminado a su lugar, donde antes se sentaba Yuuki, ese ahora ese el lugar donde ella tomaría las clases, cuando llega a su sintió asignado, se sienta y se prepara para atender las clases. El murmullo de los demás no se hizo, esperan cuando se dio la noticia que Alicia seria la nueva delegada, todas las chicas comenzaron hablar entre ellas.

-¿Si ella es la nueva delegada?-. Sonríe una de las muchachas.-Seria mas fácil acercarse a Aidou-. Mirada soñadora.

-Tienes razón, ya que no tiene experiencia-. Otra sonríe feliz.

-Pero, recuerde que aun esta Zero-. Otra muchachita las baja de las nubes.

-Tienes razón-. Todas suspiran.

La clase paso sin problemas, una vez que todo termino, Zero se acerca a donde estaba Alicia.

-Eso hora de trabajar-. Dice el muchacho tranquilamente.-Vámonos-. La toma de la muñeca.

-Zero-. Alicia lo mira.-Ya voy-. Toma sus cosas y sigue al joven.

Ambos se fuero antes de que llegaran las chicas de la clase diurna…cuando faltaba poco Zero se detiene frente a Alicia y la mira.

-No debiste aceptar esta tarea-. Sin decir nada más sigue su camino.

La muchacha lo ve confundida, aun no entendía por que Zero, no quería que ella aceptara ser delegada, de por si ya sabia el secreto de la clase nocturna y ya no tenia nada mas que hacer que aceptar, ya que el director la acepto a pesar de su pasaron en aquella orden, donde fue criada por la líder…como si se tratara de una hija. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una multitud de chicas a locadas…

-Waaaa, ya vienen-. Se va corriendo hasta las puertas del dormitorio de la Luna.-Zero, ya vienen-. Se detiene frente a la puerta.-Estoy lista-. Dice mientras tiembla de los nervios.

Antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo, un monto de muchachas alocadas le cayó encima, todo para estar cerca de sus amados de la clase nocturna…

-Ahhh-. Grita a ver como todas le venían encima.-Atrás, no se acerque, regresen a sus dormitorios-. Trataba de controlarlas.

-Hazte un lado, perfecta…quiero ver a mi querido Aidou-. Decía una a la vez que trataba de acercarse.

Mientras todas las chicas que cerca de Zero, se mantenían tranquilitas y cooperando, ya que con las miradas que hecha el joven, las dejaba heladas.

Un sonido ya conocido por las muchachas, las hizo alocarse, ya que las puertas se estaban abriendo, mostrando a todos los jóvenes de la clase nocturna, ya uniformada y lista para tomar la primera clase, desde su regreso. Todas las muchachas ven con mirada soñadora a todos los chicos nocturnos, ignorando siempre la realidad de ellos…que todos son vampiros. Todas las muchachas se ponen en filas ordenadas, abriéndoles el paso a la clase nocturna.

-Chicas raras-. Murmura Alicia a ver como se comporta y después ve a los de la clase nocturna.-¿Por qué se alocan así?-. Suspira.-Son lindos pero no para tanto-.

Zero a lado que le tocaba cuidar, se pune enfrente de ellas para envidar que se acerque a los muchachos de la noche, mientras Alicia por ser nueva, le pasaban literalmente hablado por encima…Yuuki a ver a la chica suspira y se le acerca.

-Te acostumbraras, yo pase por lo mismo-. Sonríe y sigue su camino.-Espero que volvamos hablar otro momento-. Sonríe y mira a Zero, pero no dice nada al recordar lo de anoche.

Alicia mira a Yuuki y le regresa la sonrisa, mientras miraba pasar a todos de la clase nocturna, Kaname vuelve la mirada para saber con quien hablaba su hermana, se quedo intrigado por la nueva delegada, ya que antes de irse nunca la había visto, tenia deseos de saber quien era y por que se comportaba así con su hermana…caminado hasta Alicia, sonríe levemente, le toma la mano y se la besa.

-Veo que conoces a mi hermana-. Dice mirándola.

-Si-. Responde algo sonrojada por el gesto de Kaname.-Ayer en la noche hablamos-. Responde.

-Me gustaría conocer a la nueva amiga de mi hermana-. Dice a la vez que la toma del mentón.

La pobre chica no sabia que hacer, le gusto la caballerosidad y gallardía de Kaname, que solo atino a sonrojarse un poco y quedarse tiesa como una estatua…Pero no paso mucho tiempo en ese estado, ya que es jalada para atrás alejándola de Kaname.

-¿Qué te pasa Zero?-. Alicia mira a su compañero.

-Más vale que no te le acerque, Kuran-. El joven lo mira fríamente.

Todos de la clase nocturna ya se iban a poner en contra de Zero, pero son detenidos por Yuuki.

-Esperen, no hay que hacer alboroto-. Dice la princesa Kuran a los demás.

-Deberías estar de lado de Kaname-. Ruka la miraba.-Eres su hermana-. Finaliza.

-Lo se pero no debemos hacer un pleito frente a los de la clase Diurna, además debemos ir a clases-. Finaliza trato de tranquilizar a todos.

-Yuuki tiene razón-. Responde con la misma tranquilada Shiki y Rima.-mejor hay que apurarnos-. Solo miraba lo que pasaba.

Por otro lado Kaname, se suelta de Zero y se retira para unirse a los demás, no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a la nueva delega y antes de reunirse con los demás, la mira fijamente.

-Espero poder conocerla pronto señorita-. Sonríe levemente y se retira con los demás.

Zero mira alejarse al pura sangre, suelta a Alicia y aprieta sus puños.-No dejare que te le acerques-. Susurra.

La chica mira la conducta de Zero…tenia ganas de preguntarle pero algo dentro de ella no le dejo decir algo…pronto los estudiantes de la clase diurna, fuero a sus dormitorios y Zero junto con Alicia, comenzaron las rondas para evitar que los del dormitorio del sol, ande fuera a esas horas de la noche.

-Bueno yo iré a vigilar a otro lado, mantente distante con la clase nocturna-. Zero la mira fijamente.

-Si, si, ya me los has dicho como-. Se pone a pensar.-Ya hasta perdí la cuenta-. Suspira.

-Mejor así-. Zero se va a vigilar a otro lado.

-Que genio-. Alicia suspira y se va a hacer sus deberes.-Chicas a locadas-. Recuerda como se porto la clase diurna por ver a los de la nocturna.-Esto será mas difícil de lo que esperaba-. Suspira.

Mientras se alejaba para cumplir sus obligaciones, se topa con el líder de dormitorio, Kaname.

-Hola-. Sonríe y se acerca.-Perdone lo de la tarde, no se que le pasa a Zero-. Suspira.

-No tienes por que disculparte-. Responde con una voz tranquila.-No fue tu culpa-. Se acerca a ella y le toma de la muñeca para acercarla a él.-Tienes lindos ojos-. Susurra.

-Etto-. Se sonroja.-Gracias-. Sonríe sonrojada.-Bueno ahora podemos hablar un poco, querías conocerme mas por ser amiga de tu hermana…¿cierto?-.

Kaname sonríe levemente.

Por otro lado, Yuuki buscaba a su hermano ya que desde que tuvieron la primera hora libre no lo encontraba.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-. Suspira y lo sigue buscando.

Buscaba por un largo rato hasta que lo encontró con la nueva delegada.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-. Curiosa se queda escondida.-Si, Zero ve esto se armara la grande-. Suspira

Y para su desgracia en otro lado se acercaba al joven peliblanco, Yuuki a verlo, mira a su hermano después a Zero, no sabia que hacer, si cubría a su hermano, este hecho añadiría mas leña al fuego, en su ya rota relación con Zero, pero si no lo cubría, su hermano se sentiría traicionad. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía cubrir a Kaname, entreteniendo a Zero? O ¿Dejar que Zero, atrapara a su hermano junto con la que según ella pudo ver, era la nueva gran amigo del albino?

_I´ll also show you a sweet dream_

_Next Night…_

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola espero que les guste este comentario, quería darle mas emoción pero mi hermano ya regreso, así que eso me quita tiempo por que la p.c. es de él, pero espero que esto sea de su agrado, gracias por los comentarios, si les sigue gustando avísenme. _


	3. Destino De Sangre

**Noche "3"**

_Destino De Sangre_

_**Resumen: **__"El futuro no se puede predecir, por mas que queramos saber que pasara, es algo que nunca lograremos averiguar"_

_**Rango: **__Para todas las edades_

_**Genero: **__Drama, nostalgia._

_**Parejas: **__RimaxShiki, ZeroxOC , KanamexYuuki (hermanos)_

_**Personajes: **__Yuuki, OC, Zero, Kaname y uno que otro._

_**Advertencia: **__Los personajes de Kampire Knight no me perteneces son propiedad de Matsuri Hino._

Yuuki no sabia que hacer, Zero se acercaba e iba al lugar donde su hermano mayor Kaname estaba hablando con Alicia, la joven pura sangre no sabia de que lado estar, si proteger a su hermano reteniendo a Zero o dejar que el alvino encontraba al joven Kuran con su nueva mejor amiga, simplemente la princesa sangre pura estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya que no sabia con quien debía estar. Zero por su parte se acerca a paso lento pero preciso al lugar donde Kaname Kuran hablaba con Alicia Valentine. Después de pensarlo un rato, Yuuki decide llevarse a su hermano antes de que Zero lo encontrara hablando con la nueva delegada, la cual parecía tenerle mucho cariño.

-Hermano-. Le llama suavemente a la vez que se le acerca al lugar donde el joven pura sangre hablaba con la muchacha.

-Yuuki-. Susurra con mucha dulzura el nombre de su querida hermana.-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Se le acerca.

Yuuki lo mira y sonríe dulcemente.-Hermano, te estaba buscando-. Lo toma de la mano.-Será mejor que regresemos antes que los demás se preocupen-. Lo mira dulcemente.

Kaname a ver esa linda sonrisa de su hermana, no le queda otra que seguirla, tratándose se alguien mas le ignoraría pero ese no era el caso.-Nos volveremos a ver-. Sonríe volteando a ver a Alicia.

-¿Eh?-. La joven ve como los dos hermanos se alejaba.-Esta…bien-. Susurra y decide ir a buscar a Zero.

Se da la media vuelta para ir en búsqueda de su compañero, cuando en ese momento se topa con el albino cara a cara, fue tan fuerte la impresión de tenerlo tan cerca que dio un brinco para atrás del susto.

-Zero-. Murmura.-¿Quieres matarme de un _susto_?-. Se le queda mirando mientras se pone la mano en el pecho sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Zero se le queda mirando, sus sentidos de vampiro, siente el rápido latir del corazón de la joven, comienza a sentir como sus colmillos comienza alargarse, rápidamente se da la vuelta para evitar que Alicia mire sus ojos rojos.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-. Mirándolo.-Ahhh-. Suspira.-A veces creo que eres raro-. Le da la espalda.-Vamos sigamos con el patrullaje-.

Tan pronto como se da la vuelta, Zero mira a la chica, comenzando a sentir aquel deseo que tiene de morderla y beber de su sangre pero no se perdonaría en lastimarla, por lo cual sin que ella se de **cuenta **se aleja sigilosamente para irse a otro lugar donde podría estar hasta que pasada su _sed de sangre. _

-¿Zero?-. Al no tener una respuesta voltea a ver atrás y ve que no hay nadie.-Se me volvió a perder-. Suspira con una gota en la cabeza.-¿Por qué a mí?-. Una vez que dice eso va a buscarle otra vez.

La muchacha sale por los jardines en busca de Zero, tenia que encontrarlo, no era justo que todo se lo dejara a ella, como compañeros debían estar juntos para cumplir con sus obligaciones, mientras tanto, el albino se había retirando a la caballeriza, donde se recargo contra las paredes de madera, intentando calmar su sed de sangre, no podría estar _cerca _de Alicia mientras este en ese estado, ya que al estar cerca de ella **no ** podrá controlarse y terminaría por atacarla para beber su sangre. Por su parte, Yuuki ya aliviada de que Zero nunca supo de la _conversación _entre su hermano mayor con Alicia, cosa que ya la tenia mas tranquila, ya que si el albino llegaba a enterarse se armaría la grande y ella misma estaría en mas líos, ya que desde que regreso había estado tratando de ganar otra vez la confianza de Zero, ya que este hace tiempo le había dicho que un día de estos la mataría.

-¿Pasa algo, Yuuki?-. La suave y dulce voz de su hermano, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-. Yuuki lo mira.-No nada, solo pensaba-. Sonríe para restarle importancia al asunto.

Kaname solo se limito a ver a su hermana, prefirió no preguntarle que era eso que pensaba por que sospechaba que no le iba a decir y si la presionaba a decirle que pasaba, esta se haría la difícil y por el momento, quería evitarse todo eso por lo que siguió su camino junto a Yuuki sin hacer ninguna pregunta mas…hasta que algo le viene a la mente, por lo que se detiene de golpe.

-Yuuki-. La llama suavemente.

-¿Si?-. Mira a Kaname fijamente.

-Aquella chica-. Cierra los ojos recordando a Alicia.- ¿Es la nueva delegada?-.

Yuuki mira sorprendida a su hermano y suspira levemente.-Si… ¿Por qué?-. Sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Crees, que ella sepa lo de Zero?-. Pregunta Kaname mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana.

-Supongo que no-. Yuuki suspira suavemente.-No creo que quiera decírselo-.

Kaname pone una mirada seria, sabia que eso terminaría _mal _y no deseaba eso para alguien que quería mucho…Ya que tiene mucho que él la conoce…Yuuki mira a su hermano y no entiende lo que le pasaba, finalmente suspira y sigue caminado.

-Hermano, sigamos-. Le llama a la vez que toma a Kaname de la mano.

Kaname sigue los pasos de su hermana.

Por otro lado, Alicia seguía buscando por todos lados a Zero y ya casi era hora de descansar un poco.

-Zero-. Lo sigue llamando a la vez que entraba al cobertizo de los caballos.- ¿Estas aquí?-. Se acerca a aquel lugar, cuando estaba apunto de asomarse, el albino rápidamente sale propiciándole un buen susto.-¡¡AHHH!!-. Grita del susto.-Zero, casi me matas-.

Zero solo la mira y le pone la mano en la cabeza.-Mejor regresemos, ya falta poco para que comience nuestras clases y cuando mucho hay que descansar un poco-. Dice a la vez que se alejaba.

Alicia solo se queda viendo como su compañero se retiraba, suspira levemente y camina tras él…"_Que secretos me tienes guardados, Zero, siento que me escondes algo pero no se que"…_Piensa a la vez que caminaba para alcanzar a el joven de pelo blanco y hermosos ojos.

Alguien parado en la rama de un árbol, con sus ojos rojos los miraba alejarse el viento movía suavemente su cabello, lleva puesto una gabardina café…-No dejare que la **lastimes **Zero-. Finaliza y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una vez en clases, la jovencita se sienta a lado de su amiga, mientras Zero se sienta como siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaba Yuuki, atrás de ellas, ya que le gustaba saber de que hablaba Alicia con su amiga, podría no ser bueno oír conversaciones ajenas pero por ahora no quería que pasara lo que había pasando anteriormente con Yuuki, no pensaba perder a Alicia como lo había hecho con su querida Yuuki, la cual ahora era una sangre pura y hermana de su gran rival Kuran Kaname, si podría seria capaz de mantener alejado al sangre pura de su nueva y preciada amiga, ya que sentía que aquel pura sangre estaba muy _interesando_ en Alicia y eso no podría tolerarlo. La chica voltea atrás y mira a Zero, sutilmente le sonríe.

-Buenos días-. Susurra.

Zero solo la mira y no dice nada y se queda pensando suavemente en lo que podría pasar si la dejaba sola, Kaname podría aprovecharse de eso y acercarse a ella, con tal de recordar la forma en que se le acerco cuando abrirá en paso para la clase diurna, lograba que se le revolvieran las tripas de la rabia que sentía en ese **momento. **

El silencio es roto cuando el profesor entra a la clase, llamando a todos para que dejen de hacer lo que hacia y pongan antecion a la clase que comenzaba, la primera clase es matemáticas, se recorrido ya que la maestra de literatura estaba enferma, ante aquel hecho, la pobre de Alicia suspira suavemente, esa era su peor pesadilla.

-¿Por qué a mí?-. Con cara de funeral.

Zero a ver la cara de Alicia, suspira suavemente, esa era una de las cosas en común que tenía con Yuuki, que ambas eran malas para las matemáticas.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, pronto llego la hora de que los dos delegados, vaya a darle paso a la clase nocturna entre tanta chicas alocadas, Zero se levanta de mala gana y seguido de la servicial Alicia que fue tras él para no quedarse atrás. Tan pronto llegaron notaron que todas las chicas de la clase diurna ya estaba paras frente a las puertas del dormitorio de la luna esperando la llegada de sus amados jóvenes, lo que ellas aun no saben hasta la fecha es que sus ídolos, son _vampiros._ Y los que tenía conocimientos, sus recuerdos fueron borrados con el regreso de Kaname y los demás.

Todas las chicas que eran vigiladas por Zero, se mantenía quietecitas, pero las que son vigiladas por Alicia, la Traian de arriba abajo, la pobre chica trataba de controlarlas cuando escucha que se abre las puertas.

-No pude hacer que se fueran-. Suspira y se da cuenta que todas las jóvenes se había puesto en filas a ambos lados del camino para cederles el paso a la clase nocturna.-Que chicas…tan raras-. Suspira.

La clase nocturna se encontraba para, viendo como todas las chicas deban el paso, Aidou muy emocionado de volver a pasar por eso va corriendo por el lugar saludando a todas las chicas.

-Esta peor que nunca-. Susurra Ruka a verlo hacer eso.- ¿No lo vas a parar Kaname?-. Pregunta mirando al líder de dormitorio.

Pero Kaname no hacia caso, estaba mas enfocado en la nueva vigilante, se preguntaba si podría ser ella, tendría que estar seguro, por que si resultaba ser la que pensaba que era, entonces había pasado por lo _mismo _y no iba a dejar que Zero le haga algo como **morderla **igual como había hecho con su querida hermana Yuuki, hacia tiempo. Sin más que decir se aparta de sus demás compañeros, caminado directamente donde se encontraba Alicia, quien estaba muy entretenida retenido a las chicas, cuando en eso unas la empujan sin querer y la peliplateado, se va para atrás siendo _atrapada _por Kaname.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunta con voz suave.

Alicia a ver de quien se trataba se sonroja completamente y rápidamente se levanta y baja la cabeza.-Si, estoy bien gracias-. Sonrojada.

-Me alegro-. Kaname se acerca a ella y acaricia su mejilla.-El color rojizo te hace ver mas linda-. Susurra.

Ante aquellas palabras la chica se sonroja aun mas.-Muchas gracias-.

De pronto una mano sujeta la muñeca de Kaname, alejando la mano del rostro de la chica.-Mejor regresa a clases, superior Kuran, antes de que llegues tarde-. Le habla seriamente.

-Zero-. Alicia susurra a verlo hacer eso.

Kaname sonríe un poco y se aleja para reunirse con sus amigos, voltea a ver atrás.-Nos vemos, Alicia-. Sigue su camino.

-"Ese Kuran, ¡¿Qué demonios quiere con Alicia?!"-. Piensa a la vez que lo mira alejarse.-No voy a dejar que te le vueltas acercar-. Murmura.

Por su lado, Kaname solo pensaba.-"Mas vale que no la _lastimes_"-. Sus ojos se vuelve rojos y las plantas cercanas mueren.-Si no te las veras conmigo, Kiryu-. Finaliza.

_I´ll also show you a sweet dream_

_Next Night… _

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Hola a todos gracias a los que se tomaron las molestias de leer mi fic, ahorita ando falta de creatividad por que no se que hacer, aparte estaba aburrida por esto de la influenza, pero aun así trato de darles la mejor de mi historia para mi primer fic de Vampire Knight, comentarios, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte son bienvenidos…Saludos._


	4. El Secreto del Pecado

**Noche "4"**

El Secreto del Pecado

_**Resumen del capitulo: **__"Los secretos de pecado, tiene a ser mas peligroso"_

_**Rango: **__Para todas las edades_

_**Genero: **__Drama._

_**Parejas: **__RimaxShiki, ZeroxOC , KanamexYuuki (hermanos)_

_**Personajes: **__Yuuki, OC, Zero, Kaname y uno que otro._

_**Advertencia: **__Los personajes de Kampire Knight no me perteneces son propiedad de Matsuri Hino._

Es un nuevo día en la Academia Privada Cross, la clase diurna de reunía para iniciar sus clases, Alicia por su parte estaba desvelada por patrullar la noche que la clase nocturna se comporte, aun no estaba acostumbrada pero trataba de estar al cien en **todas, **las clases pero ya cuando faltaba poco para terminar, se queda dormida…

-Alicia-. Susurrando a su oído para despertar a su amiga.-Despierta-.

Pero la jovencita no reaccionaba, estaba tan cansada y tan desvelada que solo deseaba dormir, hasta que llego un profesor a donde ella estaba...

-¡señorita, Valentine despierte!-. Le grita esperando despertar a la _bella durmiente_.

Al oír ese grito, la nombrada pega un grito de susto como si haya visto a un fantasma.

-Ahhhh-. Gritando…mira a todos y se sonroja a ver que todos la miraba **fijamente**.- Etto-. Apenanda, mira al profesor.-Lo siento-. Sonrojada.

-Señorita, estas castigada-. Es la respuesta del profesor.-Te quedas después de clases para cumplir con tu castigo-. Después de eso va enfrente de todos.-La clase a finalizado-.

-Buuu-. Fue la respuesta de la jovencita ante aquello.-No es justo, me desvelo vigilando a la clase nocturna-. Suspira.

-Calma, almenos estarás un rato con Zero-. Sonríe su compañera de butaca.-Nos vemos mañana, Alicia, descansa-. Se retira.

-Zero es raro…aun no lo conozco bien-. Suspira para sí misma y mira para atrás, donde se encontraba el joven peliblanco, para su sorpresa no se encontrar.-Rayos, me dejo sola, ya me las va a pagar-. Cuando la detención termina, Alicia se levanta y va en busca de su compañero, porque ya era hora de que venga la clase nocturna.

Por otro lado, Zero se encontraba descansado bajo los árboles de la academia…con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente el aire del lugar. Alicia suspira al encontrarlo por fin se acerca al joven, mirándolo fijamente.

-No te desaparezcas-. Le dice.-Ya será mejor que vayamos a nuestros puestos…la clase nocturna está por llegar-.

Zero _solo _la mira pero no dice nada, toma la banda de vigilante y se retira rumbo al puesto…Alicia por su parte se le queda mirando extrañada…no entendía el por qué el **comportamiento **de joven peli blanco. Se queda pensativa mientras va donde se encontraba las puerta del dormitorio de la luna. Camina tranquilamente pensando en por qué el comportamiento de Zero, hasta que choca con alguien.

-Auch, lo siento-. Susurra y mira con quien choco.

-Llegas tarde-. Su suave voz se deja escuchar.-Ya están por llegar, esos chupa sangre-. Se cruza de brazos.

-Zero-. Susurra.- Al menos llegue-. Se pone lista para recibir a las chicas de la clase diurna.

El joven no dice nada solo se queda ahí esperando a que se abra las puertas para que entren los de la clase de la luna. Tan pronto como se abre las puertas, las chicas de la clase del sol se alborotan, Alicia trata de detenerlas pero ellas la empujan haciéndola caer. Mientras que las que estaba siendo vigilada por Zero, se quedan tranquilas, ya que ellas le temían.

-Achus-. Se queja al sentarse en el piso.-Vaya chicas locas-. Suspira levantándose pero para sus sorpresa, alguien le ayuda a pararse levanta la mirada para tomarse con otra mucho mas tranquila y serena.- Superior Kaname-. Susurra sonrojándose.-Aps, gracias-. Sonríe **levemente** apenada.

Kaname sonríe al ver aquella sonrisa y le acaricia el rostro con gran gentileza.-No es nada, me alegra que no te hayas hecho _daño_-. La mira con mucha ternura.

Por otro lado, Zero al ver eso, se acerca, tomando a Kaname de la muñeca para apartarla del rostro de Alicia.-Bien, Superior, no se pase-. Se le queda mirando fijamente.-Ademas debes ir a clases… ¿recuerdas?-. Lo dice en todo frio y seco.

Yuki al vero eso, rápidamente se acerca a donde se encontraba, Kaname y Zero.-Esperen, tranquilos-. Dice al llegar a donde se encontraba su hermano con….su amigo…al menos ella aun consideraba a Zero…un **amigo** y no sabia como Zero la consideraba a ella.

Zero mira a Yuki y sin decir nada, toma a Alicia del brazo para jalarla alejándolos de ellos, la chica por su parte voltea a ver atrás, viendo como se alejaba de ellos.

-¿Por qué hace eso?-. Confundida.

-Es porque no me gusta que se te acerque-. Es lo único que responde el joven quien la lleva lejos de ellos.-Sigamos con el trabajo, Alicia-.

-Si-. Sonríe levemente aun sin entender completamente en por qué de la hostilidad de Zero.

Así, siguieron hasta que los el dormitorio de la luna llegaron al instituto para ir a sus respectivas aulas, ahora solo les quedaba patrullar la escuela durante la noche, vigilando que no haya nadie de la clase diurna.

Alicia vigilaba fijamente de que no haya nadie de la clase diurna, ya que ahora que era de noche y estaba los de la clase nocturna que era vampiros, sería muy peligroso para cualquiera que este fuera a estas horas de la noche. Camina tranquilamente entre los arboles del jardín del colegio, siempre atenta de encontrarse con alguien que no debería estar, ya que su deber es proteger a la clase diurna y mantener el secreto de la nocturna.

Mientras tanto, Zero se encontraba en la otra área de colegio, vigilando por su parte que todos se porten bien, cuando en eso se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto de forma fría y cortante.

-Zero-. La joven de la chica se escuchaba de forma inocente.-Debemos hablar-. Finaliza.

El cazador de vampiros mira de forma cortante a la joven sangre pura, no tenía nada que hablar, mucho menos con ella. Así que le dio la espalda para comenzar a buscar a su compañera.

-Espera, Zero-. La jovencita va tras él.

-Yuki-. Respodiendo el muchacho.-Dejame-. Finaliza antes de irse.- Así-. Mirándola.-Dile a Kaname, que se aleje de Alicia-. Se va en busca de su amiga.

Ante la _actitud _de Zero, la princesa sangre pura se había quedado helada, antes no solía ser así con ella, claro antes era **humana**, ya que sus recuerdos y su lado vampiro había estado dormidos gracias a los sacrificios que había hecho su madre para lograrlo. Mientras tanto, Zero había logrado encontrar a Alicia, que se encontraba patruñando, al verla se le acerca.

-Veo, que estas muy concentrada-. Dice el joven mirando a su amiga.

-¿Qué esperabas?-. Responde la jovencita.-Somos guardianes del Cross-. Mirado por todos lados.-Sera mejor que nos separemos, así la vigilancia será mejor-. Dice eso y se va por otro lado de la academia Cross.

Zero la ve alejarse, suspira y va a cumplir con su deber como guardián. Una vez separados, Alicia se lastima el brazo con una rama haciéndose sangrar.

-Rayos-. Se queja la chica mirando la sangre.-Debo hacer algo pronto o los de la clase nocturna se acercaran-. Toma un pañuelo y se limpia la sangre.-Dios-. Suspira.

El olor atrae a dos estudiantes nocturnos.

Alicia levanta la vista y ve como algunos estudiantes nocturnos se acercaba a ella, rápidamente saca su arma poniéndose en guardia, ya que sabía que su sangre los había atraído.-No hay nada que ver-. Murmura.-Sera mejor que regresen a sus salones-. Dice sin quitar la vista de los jóvenes.

-_Tranquila_-. Responde uno de los jóvenes nocturnos.-Solo vinimos por que olía a sangre y nos trajo hasta ti-. Finaliza caminado hasta ella.

-Bien-. Responde Alicia.-No hay mucho que hacer aquí, será mejor que regresen o se meterán el problemas-. La joven no pierde de vista a los vampiros frente a ella.

-Ya prefecta-. Uno de cerca por atrás y la abraza evitando que así Alicia pueda defenderse.-Solo **deseamos** probar tu sangre-. Acerca su boca al cuello de la joven y comienza a olerlo.-Hueles bien-. Susurra para así lamerle el cuello.-Tienes buen sabor-. Susurra al oído de la muchacha.

Estas acciones hacen que la joven gima si poder evitarlo y trata de soltarse pero entre las lucha, mas el joven nocturno la aprisiona, en eso siente una pistola en su espalda.

-Sera mejor que la dejes en paz-. Mirándolo fijamente solo presiona más su pistola en la espalda del sujeto.

-¡Zero!-. Alicia grita a ver que se trataba de su compañero, quien a verla en aprietos había venido a ayudarla aunque no de forma que ella esperaba.

Uno de los jóvenes de la clase nocturna sonríe al ver al peliblanco.-Vaya, vaya menudo agua fiesta-. Mirando fijamente a otro guardián.-Tenias que llegar-.

-No la vuelvas a tocar-. Dice Zero sin dejar de apuntar con su arma.

-No lo hagas-. Dice Alicia mirando al peliblanco sorprendida de lo que estaba por hacer, no sabía aun por que tanto resentimiento hacia los vampiros.

Pero antes de que la situación se salga de las manos, llega Kaname junto con Yuki y de tiene todo lo que se había desatando, mandando a los jóvenes vampiros nobles a sus dormitorios, mientras Zero mantiene a Alicia junto a él.

-Muchas gracias, Kaname y Yuki-. Sonríe la joven mirando a los dos sangre pura.

-No fue nada-. Sonríe Yuki mirando a Alicia.-Aveces yo tenía ese problema-.

Al escuchar eso, Zero decide retirarse del lugar, no tenía ganas de oír recuerdos, al ver eso Alicia agradece a los dos otra vez y va tras del joven. Siguió al peliblanco hasta llegar al edificio, ella un olía a sangre debido a su herida, ante tal hecho Zero quiso alejarla lo más que pudo, pero se lastima sin querer en su herida, haciéndola sangrar, tal olor hace que el joven no pueda controlarse, así que va tras ella, la abraza por atrás y le aparta el cabello del cuello, oliéndolo después lamiéndolo, Alicia estaba estática ante tal hecho, después Zero abre la boca mostrando sus colmillos y la muerde, al sentir la mordida la joven se queda en shock, solo podría escuchar como el joven bebía de ella…

_I´ll also show you a sweet dream_

_Next Night_

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y la mente mucho la gran demora pero había tenido algunos problemas, estudios, problemas de amor, etc, pero aquí retomo la historia._


End file.
